


It's enough

by Seaofserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/pseuds/Seaofserenity





	It's enough

Contentment was something Kakuzu once knew but long since forgotten. The night he lost everything in his village was when it vanished, he recalled. 

Memories of times before all that occasionally resurfaced in dreams. His friends near him and his lover right beside him. Back then, despite the risk of being a ninja, he knew some semblance of joy and peace. 

He could still describe in detail everything he felt for that significant other. How their eyes seemed to show more life when he was around. Their love practically a light, shining brightly like a sun and him wondering what more he needed than them. Their beautiful voice practically singing when they called out to him. That feeling of love could not exist once again.

The dreams just made him more bitter. A reminder that when he woke up, nothing was waiting for him. The lover was long since passed on, having lost any memory of when they were younger to old age. Friends died by the missions they were sent to complete. 

He recalled that night some friends turned on him for not killing the Hokage. So he was more angered at the loss of what he had and who he was prior. It drove him to continue on, some unmentioned hope building on the akatsuki dismantling the village system ran by foolish elders. 

And then.

It turned out to be almost eighty years later after that horrid night he rediscovered some semblance of contented feelings. A dream of time so far gone waking him in the middle of the night. But he woke up to arms holding him as close as possible. 

He'd found somewhat of a kindred spirit in the sage and current Hokage. Both lost and turned bitter but Tsunade...

She mentioned recovering from her hurt. 

Kakuzu doubted he could back then. He still did. 

But currently, his awakening brought Tsunade out of rest. She muttered something before leaning up to kiss his cheek. Then a playful sweet nothing mentioned and other affectionate acts.

Kakuzu had long forgotten the content his first love brought. He didn't expect to regain it. But with the sage, he found a new sort. He keep silent as she sleepily got closer, seeming like if she let go he would vanish. An insecurity perhaps from losing her original love. He understood the pain of it.

And for the first time, nothing was the same and that was ok. He was ok. 

A kiss in return to his love's forehead with a good night then a return to slumber.


End file.
